A Star Wars Christmas
by InsaneGreenWriter
Summary: Anakin has never celebrated Christmas before, so Ahsoka decides to plan a party.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my friend's great fanfics. She doesn't have an account so she asked me to upload it for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or green eggs and ham. They belong respectively to George Lucas and Dr. Seuss.

**A Star Wars Christmas**

**Chapter One**

**It's Christmas, Skyguy!**

"Master!" Ahsoka cried as she rushed into the apartment. "I'm so glad that I'm finally back from that mission! Now we can spend Christmas together since you've decorated and…" she trailed off. "Uh, Skyguy?"

Anakin was lounging on the couch, reading a mechanical magazine. The apartment looked like it always did. "What's up, Snips?" he asked, glancing up from the magazine.

"Well," Ahsoka began tentatively, not sure how severe the bump on Anakin's head had to be, "Tomorrow is _Christmas_, Master. You know, the biggest holiday of the year? Where everyone decorates and gives each other presents and has great food and a lot of fun?"

"I may have heard of it," Anakin said vaguely, "but I've never celebrated it. What's the big deal?" he asked, still reading the magazine.

Ahsoka looked stricken. "You've never had Christmas before?! Obi-Wan and I need to have a serious talk about your Padawan years. Anyway, this year we're going to celebrate! Since it's Christmas Eve, we don't have much time, but we can throw something together. We need a tree, guest list - Master! Pay attention!" She yanked the magazine out of his hands using the Force and threw it in the garbage.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"I didn't notice. But this is serious! We HAVE to have Christmas! And we don't have much time, either. Come on, Skyguy, it'll be fun! Okay, you can decorate the apartment. Go to the store and get a tree, some lights, tinsel, and ornaments. Get a present for anyone you want to, too. I had my shopping done _ages _ago, but you'll have to make do with last-minute stuff. I'll make the guest list and get food! Because if it was up to you, we'd have blue milk," she made a face, "and droid circuits. Do you want to invite anyone?"

"Invite people? Here?!" Anakin asked. The apartment _was_ horrifyingly dirty.

"You'll have to clean of course, since it _is_ your mess. If you actually put your tools and clothes away, we wouldn't have this problem," Ahsoka said scoldingly. "But it's not like everyone doesn't know you're a slob, so it's okay if it's a little dirty. But who do you want to invite?"

"I dunno. Obi-Wan?" he suggested.

"Oh, what an amazing party that would be," she said sarcastically. "You'd read a magazine, he'd drink tea, and I would be bored out of my mind. You _have _to have somebody else who'd come! If you don't have any ideas, I'll make the guest list," she threatened.

"You do that, Snips."

"Now you're asking for it! Go. Just go. I'll make you a list of decorations, and you can make a list of people to buy presents for," Ahsoka went over to the trash and ripped off the back page of the magazine to write her list on. When she was finished, she handed it to Anakin. "Here. Now GO! And take your comlink in case you have trouble."

Anakin sulkily took the paper and headed out the door.

When he got to his speeder, he looked at the list. "A tree? Why the heck do we need a tree?" He shrugged and took off to the lower levels. He'd seen one of those metal trees just the other day…

Ahsoka closed the door behind her master and sighed. "How can he never have celebrated Christmas before? At least we will this year. I hope he can find everything," she thought worriedly as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Now for the guests…" she smiled wickedly as an idea came to her. "Oh, this is going to be _fun_." And she started making the calls.

Hours later, there was a knock at the door. Ahsoka, who had been baking cookies, answered it. Or, she tried to. She unlocked it, but before she could open it, somebody pushed it open and sent her tumbling to the ground. And then she was trampled. By a big, ugly, dark metal, levitating tree. It was rusty, had dents and scrapes, and most of the branches were broken off. After the tree came Anakin, laden with packages.

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka wailed from the floor, "What is _this_?"

"You told me to get a tree, and that's a tree," Anakin said smugly. "I found it at one of the dumps."

Ahsoka didn't know if Anakin was deliberately being infuriating or not. But that tree would certainly not do.

"Master, haven't you ever even seen a Christmas tree? You went to the mall- you had to! The big green thing shaped like a cone, with decorations on it?"

"I guess I did see a few of those. Is that what I was supposed to get?"

"_Yes._ You'll have to go get one, and dump this ugly one somewhere. What did you get for decorations?" Anakin (surprisingly) had done well on the decorations. He'd even managed to find the right type of lights.

"Oooh, what's in here?" Ahsoka asked, peering into one of the bags.

"You stay out of there!" Anakin said, yanking it away from her. "It's supposed to be a surprise! Don't you have baking to do or something?"

"Fine! Be that way. The wrapping paper's in the closet. After you wrap them, label them so you don't forget who they go to. Then you can go get a tree, clean, and start putting up the decorations. We can move the couch over a little, and put the tree near the wall. The tinsel goes around the door and walls. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Anakin looked dubious. "I'll try. No guarantees, though." He went into his room to wrap the presents while Ahsoka returned to the kitchen to continue baking.

Finally, all the cooking and decorating was finished, and the gifts were under the (traditional) tree. Ahsoka collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh, and Anakin dropped down next to her. "Thank goodness that's over," he said. "If Christmas is always this much work, I don't think we should do it again."

Ahsoka was appalled. "Master! Not celebrate Christmas?! That's an awful idea! It's one of the best times of the year! And it was only this much work because it was so last-minute. If I'd known you weren't getting ready, I wouldn't have gone on that mission so I could help you prepare! Oh well, it's mostly ready now. I can't wait for tomorrow! The party's going to be a blast!"

"Party? Oh, yeah. So, Snips, who'd you invite?

"I'm not going to tell you! Since you wouldn't make the list, it'll have to be a surprise!"

"Snips! At least tell me you didn't invite Windu!"

"_Master_ Windu, Skyguy. And I'm not telling you anything," Ahsoka said with a fiendish smile.

"Ugh," Anakin groaned. "I'm going to bed."

"See you tomorrow! And be ready to party starting at noon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Guests**

Ahsoka's alarm went off at 7:00. Usually she wouldn't need it, but she wanted to make sure she had everything ready on time. Skyguy would probably get up at 11:00, the guests would start arriving around 11:30, and the meal would start at 12:00, and gift giving would be after lunch. That is, if everything went according to plan. There was the possibility of some, uh, _friction_, between Anakin and a guest or two. Nevertheless, it would still be an amazing Christmas!

Beep. Beep. BEEP! Anakin groaned, rolled over, and hit the snooze button. There wasn't anything important going on today, anyway.

"Skyguy! Get up, get up! It's Christmas!" Oh. Maybe something important was going on today. "In a minute, Snips."

"No! Now! The guests are going to be here in half an hour!"

"Guests!" Anakin bolted up out of bed. Since he didn't know who was coming (thanks to Ahsoka) he'd better get ready. Then he actually saw Ahsoka. "Snips, what are you wearing?"

"My Christmas outfit! Do you like it?" she asked, twirling around to show it off.

"It's, um, great." What was he supposed to say? She had on knee-high red-and-green-striped boots with fake white fur at the top, white shorts with a tree on one leg and some weird animal with a red nose on the opposite side, and a vest that was green on one half and red on the other with bells along the bottom that jingled when she moved. All three of her lekku had red tinsel wrapped around them, her nails were painted red, and she had all sorts of red, green, and white bracelets and necklaces on.

"Thanks! What are you going to wear?"

"Uh… my regular robes?"

Ahsoka was horrified. "You can't wear them! You have to have something special for Christmas! Don't you have anything?" she asked as she dug through his closet. "Here we go!" she said and pulled out a short green tunic he didn't even know he had and a pair of black leggings. "I have a hat for you in my closet!" she said brightly and ran to get it. When she came back, she had a red hat with a white fur ball and rim. "You get dressed, and I'll get ready to greet the guests!"

Anakin looked at the outfit she had for him. Could he get away with not wearing it? Snips would kill him. He sighed and started putting on the ridiculous clothes. At least it wasn't as bad as what Ahsoka had on.

Ahsoka looked up from what she was doing when Anakin came in the kitchen. She beamed. "You look great, Skyguy!"

"Thanks, Snips," he mumbled. He thought he looked awful. Plus the bobble kept swinging in his face. "Watcha making?"

"Oh! This is some punch for the guests! It's green for Christmas, too! I call it after the person I got the recipe from. Guess who!" she said mischievously.

"I have no idea."

"It's called Yoda Soda!" she managed to get out, then broke down giggling.

"Yoda Soda? You actually trust anything that he makes?"

"Heard that I did, young Skywalker," Yoda said as he waddled in the door. "First taste, you must."

"Master Yoda! I meant no offense…" Anakin trailed off as he goggled at what _Yoda_ was wearing. The old master had on a bright red tunic belted with white, and his walking stick was wrapped in sparkling red and green pipe cleaners. On his head he had a stiff, pointed red and white hat. Yoda looked even more ridiculous than he did!

"Hmmm, amused are you, young Skywalker? Padawan, thankful to you for inviting me I am."

"You're most welcome, Master Yoda. Would you care for some punch? I really do love this recipe!"

"Take some, I will. Thank you, I do."

Just then the doorbell rang, and Obi-Wan bounded in. "Merry Christmas everyone!" he yelled, and then he spotted the punch and ran over. "Oooh, is that Yoda Soda? I LOVE YODA SODA!"

"Is that really Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered to Ahsoka.

"I think so," she whispered back, but she was uncertain, too. The person didn't sound like Obi-Wan, and almost certainly didn't look like him.

"What's it with everyone in weird outfits today?" Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan had obviously thrown his common sense in the trash compacter. His hair was dyed redder than normal, and his beard was green. He had on green-and-red thigh-high Argile toe socks, a pure-white frilly tutu, and a red-and-green jester hat with bells on the ends. Even more unbelievably, he had painted his nails. Yes, he had _painted his nails._ Every other nail was green with a red stripe or red with a green stripe.

"Can this party get any stranger?" Anakin asked. Yes, he said the fateful words, for just then Padmé came in.

"I'm here! I hope I'm not too late, am I? Oh my goodness, Ani, you made Yoda Soda! Is there enough left for me?" Padmé asked, and, not waiting for an answer, shuffled over to the bowl.

Shuffled, because there was no way in the galaxy she could run in her outfit. Anakin thought that her usual Naboo headdresses and dresses were weird, but this trumped all. He didn't know how she'd done it, but she had gotten a tailor to make her a dress out of a live Christmas tree, complete with lights and decorations. Under the 'dress' she had on brown leggings and a green shirt. And on top of her head was a bright gold paper star on a spring that bobbed whenever she moved with red words proclaiming 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!'

Even Ahsoka looked shocked at this outfit. "Well, I c-can always make more punch," she stammered. "We still have one more guest coming, and then we can have dinner."

Anakin wished he'd never gotten out of bed. Was every Christmas like this? He thought back to years past when he'd heard people say 'Merry Christmas' to each other, but none of them had dressed like this. Maybe a red or green sweater, and that was it. The Force gave him a nudge, and he suddenly had a horrible suspicion. "Ahsoka," he started, but was interrupted by the arrival of the final guest.

"I'M HERE!" Mace Windu announced from the doorway where he had stuck a dramatic pose.

Anakin fainted dead away while everyone else cheered.

Mace was wearing a curving pair of elf shoes complete with buckles and bells, one sock with red and white vertical stripes, the other sock with green and red plaid, both knee-high, and that's where the most normal part of his outfit ended. He was wearing a skirt with evil snowmen throwing snowballs at Mr. and Mrs. Claus on it, an ugly, armless sweater that had deformed little elves packaging bombs for the 'naughties' on Santa's list, a green tie with candy canes that played 'Jingle Bells', and a long-sleeve red shirt with green polka dots on it. On his head he was wearing a snow white wig, complete with beard. He had on antlers that stuck straight out from his head, and blinking Christmas lights woven through his beard, hair, and antlers.

"Let's get this party started!" he shouted and rushed the Yoda Soda. Ahsoka laughed and used the Force to nudge Anakin back into the land of craziness. "You have to help me get the food on the table, Skyguy! All our guests are here!"

Anakin groaned and sat up. "I really shouldn't have gotten up this morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Dinner and Gifts**

"Get everyone seated, Master, and I'll bring in the food. Make sure we all have room to eat!" Ahsoka said and went to get the meal.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin called, but he was too late. She was in the kitchen, leaving him with all the people insane over Yoda Soda and Christmas outfits.

"Uh, okay, this is not going to work." Right now, the table with the Yoda Soda was in the corner and the couch and tree were in the middle of the room. With a sigh, Anakin carefully levitated the couch through the doorway into Ahsoka's room, a little revenge for what she was putting him through. He then moved the tree and gifts into the opposite corner and asked the guests to move away from the table. When they grumbled, he told them that they'd have their precious punch back in a minute. When they were safely out of the way, he levitated the table to the center of the room and went to find chairs.

After he had all the chairs, he set the table. Padmé needed a whole side to herself, so he put her at one end and Obi-Wan at the other. He and Ahsoka were on one of the long sides, and Yoda and Mace were across from them. Anakin told everyone where to sit and called to Ahsoka that it was ready.

"Da da da da! The green eggs and ham!" she announced as she set the dish on the table. The ham was dyed bright red, and the eggs were, of course, green. "Everyone dig in! Would you like to cut the ham, Master, and I'll do the eggs?" Well, Anakin could hardly refuse. He cut Padmé a slice first and noted with relief that is wasn't such a bright red on the inside. When everyone was served, he reluctantly took a bite. And another. And another.

"Thumm mumm humm, Mmsoka!"

"Thank you, Master. I knew you'd like it." Padmé shot her a glance, her mouth too full to say anything, and because she was, after all, a tree. "Oh, I'm a fluent translator of the language of talking with your mouth full. I kinda have to be." Ahsoka admitted. "Now I'll go get the sides!"

The rest of the meal was somewhat normal, besides the fact that it was exclusively red and green. Mashed potatoes, celery, and kiwi with Jell-O for dessert. At the end of the meal, Ahsoka cleared the dishes and said, "Thank you, Masters, for coming. Have a Merry Christmas!" Yoda and Mace both thanked her and left. However, Obi-Wan and Padme stayed.

"Now we can have the gift-giving!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

"Ooo, good!" Obi-Wan squealed. "I've been waiting all day for this! I put my gifts under the tree, too."

"As did I," Padmé said. "Who's going to open first?"

"Oh, me, Me, ME!" Obi-Wan shouted while jumping up and down with his hand in the air. "Can it be me? Please? PLEASE!"

"Let's see, who to choose? I think Pad- no, Ana- no Obi-Wan should go first," Ahsoka pronounced.

"YES!" Obi-Wan screamed and ran over to the tree. "This is mine, and this is mine, and this is mine! First I'll open the one from Padmé. Oh, thank you so much! I love the Galactic Spa! It has a location on every planet! How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," Padmé said, thinking back to what Dormé had told her about some of the regular clients she got at her part-time job.

"And a book, _Top Negotiators of the Galaxy_, from Ahsoka! Thanks! And Anakin! This is a lovely… Uh, what is this?"

"It's a decorating droid, a can of paint, and paint rollers! I knew you'd want hot pink over drab tan in your apartment any day!"

"Yes, I shall complete this project as soon as possible," Obi-Wan said while secretly plotting ways to get rid of the paint. Maybe it would unfortunately be in storage in his ship when he needed to make a crash landing…

"Padmé, why don't you open next?" Ahsoka suggested. "Then I'll go, and Skyguy'll be last."

"Okay! I think these three are mine. Ahsoka! This is a beautiful necklace!" Padmé said as she opened the case. "I've never seen anything like it!" It had a color-changing stone set in an intricate silver setting and a gold-and-silver braided chain.

"I'm glad you like it. You can program the stone to be whatever color you want, or change colors."

"Oh, and Obi-Wan! An all-expense paid trip for two to Ord Mantell!" Padme said, and secretly thought, "When will I ever use this? And why for _two_? Does he know something?"

"Anakin! What is this?" she said, squinting at his handwriting.

"It's a certificate for two Jedi bodyguards for two weeks! Specifically, Ahsoka and I. We thought you'd need it," Anakin said with a smile.

"I do not believe the situation is-"

"The situation is that serious," Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all echoed. They'd all heard about her disagreement with Palpatine.

Padmé kept an affronted face on for a second, but soon broke down into giggles. "Okay, you got me. Ahsoka, open your presents. Obi-Wan and I went together for that one," she said, pointing at a big package.

"Let's see what this is…" Ahsoka trailed off as she ripped off the wrapping paper. "Oh! It's amazing!" It was a traveling case that would hold whatever she needed to take on a mission. There was room for extra clothes, tools, and electronics.

"This is awesome! Okay, Skyguy, where's yours?"

"Over there," Anakin said, pointing at a small package.

Ahsoka enthusiastically ripped the paper off to reveal what was underneath. "It looks like a metal ball," she said.

"It's not a metal ball!" Anakin said crossly. "Press the green button!"

She did, and it revealed itself to be a little droid. "Oh! I know what this is! It's one of the new spy droids! This'll be awesome for getting secret info on missions!" Ahsoka proclaimed. "And also for finally finding out where Skyguy disappears," she added to herself.

"My turn!" Anakin said. There were only three packages left, and they were all about the same size. "I'll open the one from Padmé first. It's- two comlinks? And a datapad? And a holo projector? Why do I need these?"

"Well, you _always_ lose something, and then nobody has any way to reach you! This way you will always have an extra or two!" Padmé said brightly. "Open the other two!"

"Fine," Anakin grumbled. "This is from Ahsoka. It's- a lightsaber? I do not need an extra one!" he told her furiously while Padmé and Ahsoka giggled. Obi-Wan's face turned a bright enough red to rival his hair. "Maybe Obi-Wan's will be better- WHAT!? I DO NOT NEED TWO EXTRA LIGHTSABERS! I don't lose mine THAT often!" he sputtered, his eyes bulging nearly out of his head and _his_ face now as red as Obi-Wan's hair.

"That weapon _is_ your life," Padmé pointed out between giggles.

"Now I won't have to defend you when you lose one of yours!" Ahsoka said while holding her side.

"And I won't have to kill you for being irresponsible!" Obi-Wan added.

Anakin buried his head in his hands. "There is a conspiracy against me," he muttered.

"No, Skyguy! It's Christmas!"

Everyone had gone; the decorations were down. Christmas was over.

"Wasn't that fun, Master? I can't wait for next year! Ahsoka said while putting the extra food in the fridge.

"It was a conspiracy against me," Anakin said.

"Well, yes, it was," Ahsoka admitted. "But you should have seen the look on your face when everyone came in their weird outfits! And you even fainted when Master Windu came in!"

Anakin shook his head. "I still cannot believe that you got him and Yoda to do that."

"They were all for it, actually. I think Mace wanted revenge. And you should have seen yourself when you opened your presents, too!"

"At least no one else will ever see me like that," Anakin muttered.

"What was that, Master?" Ahsoka said innocently. "By the way, thank you for that amazing little droid. I recorded you opening all your presents!"

"You didn't," Anakin said, horrified.

"Oh yes I did. I can't wait to post it on the Holonet! The Hero With No Fear is afraid of his Christmas presents!"

"I am _not_ afraid of them!"

"Nobody will know that if I edit out what you got," Ahsoka said slyly.

"This is blackmail," Anakin wailed.

"All part of the Christmas spirit, Skyguy. You know, a vacation off-planet would be really nice."

"Is this Christmas going to haunt me forever?" Anakin groaned.

"Cheer up, Master, and Merry Christmas!"


End file.
